Alma de Mulher
by shinjiyuu azumi
Summary: Pov's diversos sobre as kunoichis. Primeiro capitulo: A sannin lendaria. Tsunade pensando em Jiraya


Capítulo 1: A sannin lendária

POV's Tsunade

Da janela do meu escritório, contemplo a cidade, iluminada apenas pela lua e por uns poucos lampiões espalhados, aqui e ali, pelas ruas de Konoha. Shizune já foi para casa, descansar. Já eu, não tenho cabeça para voltar para um apartamento frio e solitário... Aqui, mesmo com as luzes apagadas, posso ver o monte hokage mais de perto, além de ver as casas dos habitantes da minha amada vila, que há esta hora estão em seus mais profundos sonhos... Eles dependem de mim... Engraçado, este pensamento me anima um pouco... Me sinto um pouco menos sozinha... Mas me preocupa também. É uma grande responsabilidade... e não costumo ter sorte em nada que faço...

Dizem que quem tem azar no jogo, tem sorte no amor. Quem quer que tenha inventado este ditado, se eu o pegar vou dar-lhe um bom soco, para aprender a não enganar os outros. Eu sou a prova viva disso. A sorte foge de mim desde que nasci, talvez por já ter nascido afortunada, neta do 1° hokage, considerada por todos como "hime" desde pequena...

As vezes não sei porque estou aqui. Não deveria ser eu sentada aqui nesta cadeira. Tantos ninjas mais capacitados, mais comprometidos com Konoha. Este não era o meu sonho. Meu irmão, ele sim queria ser hokage, e teria se tornado um, e excelente, se não fosse aquele trágico acidente. Dan, o meu amado e querido Dan, teria sido o melhor dos hokages, o mais corajoso, o mais dedicado... Ainda me culpo por não ter conseguido salvá-lo naquele dia... Começou uma chuva fina lá fora, tal como naquele dia. O dia em que meu coração se fechou.

Até o impertinente conseguir abri-lo outra vez.

Não falo do Naruto, aquele moleque que tem o desaforo de me chamar de avó. Ele foi a única aposta que ganhei que não resultou em morte, ou um ataque surpresa de algum inimigo, nem nenhum desastre natural. Considero muito este menino, que agora está se tornando um homem (mesmo agindo como criança durante uma boa parte do tempo). É quase meu filho, tanto apreço tenho por ele. Mas Naruto, mesmo sendo muito impertinente (e eu ter que esmurrá-lo toda vez que ele me chama de obaa-chan) não é dele que falo. Falo de seu mestre, meu colega de time, Jiraiya.

Antipatizei com ele logo de cara. Aquele sorriso largo, aquele jeitão cheio de si e sua falta de modéstia me irritavam desde a academia. risos O primeiro dia com o Sandaime foi hilário. Jiraiya, na época um tampinha, virou para mim e disse: "Prazer, meu nome é Jiraiya... Não tenha pressa, depois você me entrega uma carta de amor..." Muito convencido! E ele foi crescendo, se tornando um shinobi excepcional, e, incrível, cada dia mais bonito...

Claro, na época eu não percebia isto, estava muito ocupada evitando que ele me visse nua nas termas. E quando eu me apaixonei pela primeira vez, fiz questão de afastar o Jiraiya por completo. Fazia minhas missões com o time, mas deixava bem claro que meu coração pertencia ao Dan. E mesmo assim ele insistia.

Depois que perdi o Dan, comecei a beber mais constantemente, para esconder minha tristeza. Mas dele eu não conseguia esconder. Ele sempre estava ali, ao meu lado, me apoiando, me consolando.

Mesmo assim, eu não suportava acordar em Konoha e lembrar que o meu amor não existia mais... Fui embora, sem me despedir. Corri mundo e conheci diversos lugares. Joguei e bebi como nunca, tendo apenas a companhia de Tonton e Shizune, que não apoiava meus atos, mas sempre me ajudava a fugir das enrascadas em que eu me metia por causa do jogo. sorriso Azarada como sou, fiquei devendo para muita gente, e várias pessoas vieram me cobrar depois, quando me tornei hokage.

E eu acabei me tornando hokage justamente por causa daqueles dois: mestre e discípulo.

Olhando as ruas de Konoha, aqui de cima, é difícil não vê-los correndo de um lugar para o outro, o pequeno tagarelando e querendo ir ao Ichiraku comer seu precioso lámen, o mais velho rindo e tentando olhar as garotas nas termas. risos Uma vez, quase o matei quando o peguei, como se diz?, com a boca na botija, espiando por um buraco no muro. Ficou tão perto da morte como quando treinou o Naruto com a Kyiubi descontrolada...

torna-se séria Morte...surgem algumas lágrimas Eu estava me acostumando com ele perto, seu sorriso começava a me trazer paz... Ele, mesmo depois de tantos anos, nunca desistiu de mim, sempre me teve no coração... E eu nunca lhe dei uma chance... Era meu grande amigo, me consolava, e mesmo sendo MUITO PERVERTIDO, sabia me ouvir, me compreender... No dia em que disse que iria para o país da chuva, senti um aperto no peito... Podia ter dito que não fosse, podia ter enviado outra pessoa... Mas não, mesmo se eu fizesse algo, ele iria assim mesmo. Era o seu jeito, seu modo de ser ninja. Tão parecido com o de Naruto... mais lágrimas. Ela as enxuga e toma mais um gole de sakê Eu preciso ser forte... as lágrimas voltam Mas porque eu nunca disse "sim" para ele? Porque não o deixei me tomar nos seus braços e me fazer sua? Porque nem ao menos lhe dei um beijo que fosse, nem que fosse o de despedida? Sempre o tive perto de mim... Agora que não o tenho mais, sinto sua falta... Se ele tivesse voltado, eu engoliria o meu maldito orgulho e teria dito o que sinto... Mas ele não voltou...mais um gole de sakê

Jiraiya, seu imbecil, porque você não voltou para mim?

Maldita aposta! Porque ele tinha que ter apostado comigo? Ele sabia que eu sempre perco... E o que eu mais queria era que ele voltasse dessa missão... Eu não conseguiria apostar que ele não iria voltar... Eu só queria que ele não fosse... E ele sabia que não iria voltar... Seu sorriso mentia, dizendo que estava tudo bem... Mas em seus olhos eu percebi que ele não tinha esperança de voltar... E, de novo, meu orgulho falou mais alto. Em vez de abraçá-lo, em vez de me jogar em seus braços, eu o deixei ir...

Não estou me sentindo bem... O sono começa a tomar conta de mim... Todos da vila já devem estar dormindo a esta hora... Vou ficar aqui e sonhar, sonhar com uma realidade diferente... Ir para perto de meus queridos que não tenho mais comigo... Só deste modo poderei encontrá-los em vida... Apenas assim poderei dizer para ele o que guardo em meu peito, escondido de tudo e de todos.

-Jiraiya, aishiteru.


End file.
